Rise of StarClan
Prologue I was floating up to a blue, sparkly place. Could it be? StarClan! "Hello, Cinderpelt," said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Yellowfang trotting up to me. I touched noses with her, excited to see my old mentor. "How is Leafpool?" I asked. I was anxious to see. Yellowfang led me to a pool. It showed my dead body, and Leafpool crying. "I'm sure she knows I'm here, waiting," I meowed. Yellowfang nodded. "Shall I visit her tonight?" I asked. "Sure. Just don't make her miss you more." said Yellowfang. I trotted around, exploring. I found blue things, with the name 'Dream Visit'. There were thousands. "It's night time down there," said Yellowfang. I jumped and turned around. "Follow me to visit her," said Yellowfang. I followed her through a pacific path. I saw Leafpool, running, scared. "Try to catch up," said Yellowfang. I ran, and soon, she saw me. I watched as she skidded to a halt. "Cinderpelt? Are you dead?" asked Leafpool. "I live on in StarClan," I replied. I saw Leafpool's eyes water as I left her. Chapter 1: Cinderpelt I looked around StarClan's hunting grounds. I longed to hunt, but could I with my crippled leg? I didn't feel pain anymore though. But, I thought, in StarClan all your wounds disappear. I looked around to ask Yellowfang for advice. "Yellowfang?" I meowed. She came trotting up to me. "Yes?" "Is it true that all your wounds disappear?" I asked. "Yes," replied my mentor. "Wow!" I was excited. I bounded for a mouse, but Yellowfang stopped me. "Prey should also live on. We do not need to feed," Yellowfang told me. "Oh," I said. I was really excited to hunt. I looked at the mouse, who was now scuffling among the grass. "Please? One more chance before my hunting spirit dies?" I asked Yellowfang. She dipped her head. "Very well," she replied. I crouched, getting ready to pounce. I had not been taught much of warrior skills; but I knew the basics to hunting. I stalked forward. It still did not notice me as I pounced. It ran, but I was to fast for it. I gave it a sharp nip to the neck. It lay limp. I carried it back, but my belly did not feel like eating. I put it with the other prey, those caught by the cats who chose to hunt. "Cinderpelt? Is that you?" Came the voice of my friend, Mudfur. "Mudfur!" I gasped. I knew he had died, but the chances of finding him were very little. Mudfur ran up to me. I purred and touched noses with him. It did feel good to smell his sweet scent again. "So, what should we do?" I asked. "There is lots to do here," he meowed. I looked around the moors and thick forests. It all seemed like the forest combined together. "I see," I said. I was awed by the forests and moors stretching out before me, there was much to do. "Let's look for herbs!" I said. "Cats can die in StarClan. It's like their spirit fades away..." Mudfur told me. His voice trailed off. I tipped my head. "Never mind. I don't want to talk about it," he meowed. I nodded. I would not like to talk about death, either. Chapter 2: Yellowfang I wanted to see Cinderpelt again, so badly. I missed being her mentor. "Cinderpelt, want me to show you around?" I asked when she came by. "No, thanks," I heard her say. "Mudfur is my guide." I was shocked to hear that. "Seriously? I thought you were my apprentice," I scoffed. "Oh.. I-I was just joking," she stammered. She whispered something and came to me. Of course I did not believe her, but I acted like I did. I showed her the new and old territory. "Here, are the StarClan memory grounds," I told Cinderpelt. There were no burial mounds yet. "What is it for?" she asked. "When a spirit fades. Whenever a cat dies, we mark where their spirit fades." I told Cinderpelt sadly. I never wanted this to happen. I would be tough, though. No cat would ever get to my soft core. Other then Firestar. I looked around, wishing StarClan had not made this dark place. Now there was no turning back, rewinding. I knew Cinderpelt was to young to see this place! Her eyes were clouded. That is what happens when you fall under the curse of this stupid place! I took her by the scruff and ran. I did not want to be eaten by the dark mist that almost surrounded me. ~ I whipped my head around. I wanted to make sure we were safe, and well away from there. I smelled the sweet, unmistakeable scent. Spottedleaf. "Where are you?" I asked. "Here," she purred. I saw her small body, witch looked strong and broad in the faint sunlight. "Cinderpelt was shocked by the grounds," I told her. Spottedleaf took my apprentice and gave her herbs. "Let her rest," Spottedleaf told me. I nodded and decided to walk around. I explored a little and found things even I had not seen- I did not join StarClan that long ago, though. Chapter 3: Bluestar I walked through the thin grass of StarClan. After being teased by the Dark Forest, I wanted to see if we had new arrivals. I saw a broad gray pelt in the grass. Could it be? "Cinderpelt!" I gasped. Spottedleaf stopped me. "No, she needs to rest." "Why?" I asked. She just faded. Ugh! Why did she move to a different place? Oh, you guys probably don't know what moving is. It's kind of teleporting; but it's a Twoleg word I've heard of from Kittypets. I was looking for a shelter, we were about to send rain to moarn for Cinderpelt. "StarClan, gather!" I yowled. Cats crowded below me. "As you all know, ThunderClan is devestated for the loss of Cinderpelt," I said. Everyone below nodded. "We must work together to send rain. We are also moarning, even though she is with us now. We must not let the Clans down." I concluded. I lifted my paws in the air, and put them to my chest. Everyone else did so. "Come, rain. We moarn the loss of Cinderpelt. You mustn't let us down, ThunderClan must live on." we chanted. Clouds started to form in the pool. We were all silent. This was part of the rain truce. It started dripping, but we couldn't talk until it was full. A few seconds later, it was pooring. "We did it again, StarClan." ~ It was night time in the forest. I was looking down upon the sad Leafpaw. "Be strong," I urged. "We will send her a sign Cinderpelt is O.K.," said Yellowfang. "Oh, I think she knows," I replied. We both looked down. From what I saw, Leafpool was still moarning. She looked like a miserable ball, curled up in her den. "I think she needs help." Chapter 4: Cinderpelt I jolted open my eyes. I could smell the sweet scent of herbs. Was I back? No. I still saw no stars in the sky, because we were the stars! "So, your finally awake?" asked a voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "Spottedleaf," the cat replied. "Why am I here?" Spottedleaf didn't answer. She just looked at me solemnly. "I thought your spirit faded," she finally answered. I was surprised. Why would she think that? Questions filled my mind. Then, I heard a voice. They were sending out cats to go to a dream. I went over. "Oh, Cinderpelt!" said Bluestar. I purred and touched noses with my old friend. "Can I go?" I asked. "Sure, you were her mentor," Bluestar replied. ''Her? Who? Leafpool!? ''I thought. Leafpool? I just saw her, surely she knew I was safe. ~ I walked through a forest with Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf. I saw the brown shape moving. "We are here!" I called. Bluestar silenced me. Leafpool turned around and saw me. She ran forward. It was working! "Hello," I said. "Hi," breathed my apprentice. "How are you?" I asked. She dipped her head. "Well." The other cats stepped forward. Leafpool gasped. "These are my friends!" I said. Leafpool looked tiny compared to them. We all had broad shoulders witch shone in starlight or sunshine. Even if it was gray. Or dull... I could go on forever but I just won't. "Who are they?" They introduced themselves. I smiled at Leafpaw, but, the dream faded. I was back in StarClan. "What was that for?" I asked. "Our time was up," replied Bluestar. "If we stayed there any longer we'd fade." I glanced at her in surprise. "So that's why-" "Yes." Chapter 5: Yellowfang I couldn't believe she didn't know me. I was legendary- I think. Or.... Maybe just among Medicine Cats. "We must sort out cats for a second dream," I insisted to Bluestar. "No," she replied. "We must wait. I don't want to spook Leafpool with all this nonsense." Nonsense? What did she mean by that? I started at her in confusion. "There is no nonsense in her dreams." I meowed. "Really? If there isn't, why are we sending dreams that do not carry an omen of prophecy?" My old leader replied. "I am much old and wiser then you," I replied, hoping this was true. "Did you come from my time, Yellowfang? Answer me." the leader replied. I held my gaze. "I trained as a warrior first and fought you," I admitted. "Good." "So, we are equal." "Yes." I turned around, hoping to get out of this weird conversation. I was honestly not in the mood. One more word, and I'd be annoyed. So annoyed I could have clawed her face off if we were alive. "Hello, Cinderpelt," I said when I saw her. "Hello." she replied in a tiny voice. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." "I can tell," I replied. "Nothing bad could possibly happen here," I added. "It's just, I have gotten an omen," announced my apprentice. "Really?" I asked. "We need to send it." "''After death, there will be much more to come. The falling stars will light up the night, and Thunder with Wind will strike."'' It sounded ominous to me. "What is 'death' going to mean?" I shivered as thoughts flew through my mind. I didn't want to find out, and glad I couldn't. Chapter 6: Bluestar I watched as Yellowfang and Cinderpelt approached me. What did they want? "What do you want?" I lashed my tail. "Nothing, we just have a prophecy." they said. "Hmmm?" "''After death, there will be much more to come. The falling stars will light up the night, and Thunder with Wind will strike''," mewed Cinderpelt. It did not sound real to me. "Are you trying to make this up? Prophecies are not a game," I said. It was true. "It was true, Bluestar. Perhaps your age is getting your mind." "Of course not!" I stood up, and lashed my tail in annoyance. "This is over!" I yowled. "I do not believe this prophecy!" They muttered something as I watched them go. I turned around. And I saw something you would never believe. The Dark Forest, right before my eyes. "No, this can't be happening," I muttered. I turned around and saw Tigerclaw. My enemy. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Tigerclaw shrugged. "I thought I'd fade some spirits." I bowled into his body, knocking him over. Cinderpelt pelted over and scratched Tigerclaw's nose. The ranks of StarClan joined me. Tigerclaw turned tail and fled. "And don't come back!" I yowled after him. Chapter 7: Cinderpelt